powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EvilMegaCookie
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Absolute Defense page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 16:07, December 19, 2013 (UTC) When you add Known Users, Series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:47, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Chat EMC, please join the chat again. I want to discuss something with you. :D Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 01:26, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Power Cache Hopes it's too your liking.A Living Person (talk) 17:26, March 14, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Weakened Power Replication Cause my life is stressed right now.A Living Person (talk) 22:15, March 14, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Powerlevels? Check out my new blog regarding powerlevels and breast sizes http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Truth%E2%84%A2/Powerlevels!%3F Truth 15:30, March 24, 2015 (UTC)Truth™ You still there ? DYBAD (talk) 08:02, March 26, 2015 (UTC) You were kinda frozen on-chat, I knew something was wrong ^ ^; Try re-entering the chat, it should be solved. DYBAD (talk) 08:03, March 26, 2015 (UTC) When you add pic to Gallery, remember to include series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:14, March 27, 2015 (UTC) CS Your sure to love my new CS :) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Death_horseman94/Character_Sheet_3 Death horseman94 (talk) 19:32, March 30, 2015 (UTC) A New Ability I hope it's up to your liking.A Living Person (talk) 02:53, April 19, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Hey, campaign's set up. Just email me at dallascook01@gmail.com when you're ready to start. Derpfish (talk) 06:58, May 18, 2015 (UTC) New (And First) Species sheet My first species sheet I've made, please be gentle...A Living Person (talk) 02:18, July 9, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person New Character Finally completed and finished a character! Personally my favorite of my projects, so I really hope you'll check it out and enjoy it ^ ^ http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Emperors_Arise/Character_Sheet_2 Emperors Arise (talk) 02:19, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey, EMC, I just wanted you to know, I am sorry for what I said to you, did I mean what I said? I'm not gonna lie, most of it were, you're a cool person and I want to say sorry, I truly am, I was in the heat of the moment and I went to you, I do not expect to be forgiven, I just want you to know I am sorry. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 05:30, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Zenon mary sue? definitely. either way, check out Zenon when you have the time. finally finished up his personality and storyline. (a comment wouldn't hurt, too :^) ) Emperors Arise (talk) 20:17, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Photino Birds A line from book itself, plus the author already confirmed it- "The Photino Bird’s industrial capacity is nearly infinite as they out mass the Xeelee at least 8 to 1, and can use pretty much all of the matter in the universe for their own purposes." Not even the xeelee or any of the other races can top that, in fact in the books the Photino Birds mastery of all matter grants the complete and utter victory in the end over the xeelee who have been warring literally forever. the xeelee and all other living things in the universe(except the photino birds)are forced to abandon the universe entirely. Also they use a lot of different forms of matter in the series, and the photino birds have complete control over it.SageM (talk) 01:21, October 3, 2015 (UTC)SageM White on dark grey ? Ouch, my eyes ^ ^; I remember reading a link you posted about the Culture, it was much more readable and structured (sections help a lot with big contents). Do you remember it, by any chance ? It may have been a TV Tropes page if I recall correctly. DYBAD (talk) 22:26, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Silly me, why not just copy/paste it in Word or something ? I only takes a couple clicks ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 00:37, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey Can you give me your opinion on my Foo Fighters page please? :P Thanks Nat-chan 17:00, October 30, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan (User Talk:Imouto-tan) Hey It would mean a lot to me if you were to comment on Shiori Calvello page I really need the encouragement from everyone here right now. Thanks Hagia Sophia 16:06, November 20, 2015 (UTC)Teien Sounds fair indeed, or just on the chat if you prefer. The important thing is that it goes both ways ;) DYBAD (talk) 23:44, December 3, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:43, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Hello Evil ! The Selforge Possibility Matrix section is complete, and ready for comments ^ ^ Have a good day, and see you next time ! DYBAD (talk) 08:07, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Fanfiction http://www.pojo.biz/board/showthread.php?t=992721 Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 16:43, December 22, 2015 (UTC) New Species Sheet It's been I while since I've done one of these. Looks good to me. Critisize it, Comment on it, Like it. Please give me your opinion, I would like to improve A Living Person (talk) 08:56, December 25, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person So you still don't believe ultimator fits the description? well see for yourself just how wrong you are- If he wasn't the representation of the 10th dimension like you say, then how come killing him would destroy existence? He literally represents the 10th dimension, no ifs, and's or buts about it. Here's your character Hey I added stuff to it http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Imouto-tan/EvilMegaCookie Nat-chan 15:18, January 5, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Ops ! Sorry Evil, I forgot ^ ^; I got the ideas though, sharing next time ;) DYBAD (talk) 04:53, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Virtual Connecting Made a new power in.....a long while, please give me constructive criticism. I want to be able to make a good comeback in case I fail this one and I just want to be up to standard in general.A Living Person (talk) 04:07, February 8, 2016 (UTC)A Living Person EMC, today is my birthday! --Canine-of-change (talk) 16:10, February 8, 2016 (UTC) eyo im leaving SPW, hit vulture up for my steam if you want to keep in contact if not, well, see you on the flipside, m8 MrCubeman (talk) 18:53, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Tell Iron to unban me PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! Ragnarock. BWH Measurements Here's the Vital Statistics page that I promised to make a while back for you :P enjoy the feast Nat-chan 16:19, February 22, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I'm not PSJ, why do people think like that? Wizardo Here ya go. Oscela Brittannia Ultima. Hey Evil ! Sorry for having somehow troubled you on the chat, I was on a rather long delivery and couldn't answer until now. I totally understand the need to express opinions, and you're most likely right on the original subject. I'm just saying the other side has needs too ("not being hurt" in particular), and these needs are ultimately no less important than yours. So criticisms on sensible matters are best made with a fair dose of empathy (especially when they are true - nothing hurts like truth), which notably includes not going on and on about it ^ ^; Sorry for the lecture, I understand it's annoying and definitely unwelcome, but it's still important. Have a good day, and see you around ! DYBAD (talk) 04:35, March 11, 2016 (UTC) And try not to hurt those with different views. Views are abstract and relative, while suffering is very much real. I can't help feeling that keeping it to a minimum (both for us and others) is ultimately what matters most in life. It is just one view among many others, but the world would be a happier place if it was more widely shared. DYBAD (talk) 12:40, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Which it had made a little more of an impact ( ^ ) but I was probably expecting too much. I'm sure you're familiar enough with history search without me doing the work for you. DYBAD (talk) 21:02, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Honestly EMC, we both know Nat can't get punished because there is no way to punish her. Dybad can't kick, ban, or demote her. Only thing he can really even do is say he is disappointed in her. So if you're looking for one of those 4, 3 of them aren't possible to be done. The fourth most likely won't be be done. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 16:38, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Honestly Evil, I'm fairly certain it was a contributive factor - and no, I'm not going to indulge you with another argument. The law has spoken, the case is closed. And you'd all be wise to remember the clear message he sent moderation-wise, for our policies have now changed to match his own (didn't quite realize how lenient they were until now), and you have all worn his patience really thin yesterday. DYBAD (talk) 23:22, March 19, 2016 (UTC) FYI, in case you missed it. DYBAD (talk) 12:34, March 22, 2016 (UTC) It was actually the answer to Huffius' last-ditched attempt to stir up trouble through the "character sheets plagiarism" subject (which is completely unrelated to chat moderation in the first place - it's content-related and should thus be brought up on the main rules page, something like "no copy-pasting content from other Wikis/Users, even on personal blogs"). I'll see Kuopiofi about it, then make sure Natsie abides to it in the future. CS are essentially escapist fantasies for self-entertainment and ultimately insignificant, but leeching the hard work of other contributors isn't acceptable. DYBAD (talk) 21:43, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Oh yeah EMC. You're fine as fuck. I wana fuck that sexy body so hard. I'm going to make you moan through that ball gag all night. I'm going to carry you around a leash like my personal sex slave. Oh yeah. I'm ejaculating just thinking about you. I'm going to make you lick the cum of my keyboard too. Come here you sexy babe. I'll turn you into my perfect sex slave. Everything from your bust to your doll face will belong to me. Look at MAH NEW POWA Here is my latest contribution...I hope it's goodA Living Person (talk) 05:52, July 26, 2016 (UTC)A Living Person